The present novel invention generally relates to an apparatus for the storage and display of bedding (comforter sets) such as quilts, bedspreads, duvets, pillows and shams for queen- and king-sized beds. The apparatus comes in the form of high-quality wood decorative furniture, and in the alternative form of a metallic framework with high-quality paint spray in multiple color finishes and textures. While the wood forms may vary in material and style from the metal variants of this apparatus, both material variants are identical in their multi-functional features.
Many U.S. households have king- and queen-sized beds with comforter sets, a type of decorative bedding used primarily when the bed is made during the day. A typical comforter set consists of a bedspread, four to seven pillows and shams that vary in size, and smaller accent or throw pillows. In addition, people often place stuffed toys and various other items on the bed for decoration. A comforter set includes a bedspread (general term) that varies based on the materials and type of stitching. This bedspread is commonly called a comforter, quilt or duvet. Since comforter sets are meant to be more decorative than functional, users typically remove the bedspread, pillows and shams and then pile these items on the floor, on top of a piece of furniture, or on the mattress at the foot of the bed. This creates a disorganized appearance. When the set ends up on the floor, it can create a tripping hazard and collects dirt more quickly. It also attracts household pets that could dirty and damage the comforter set.
The apparatus in this application shall be called a Bedding Rack, as it serves to store, organize and display comforter sets and other bedding in an efficient manner when the bed is in use at nighttime. During the day, when the comforter set is placed on the bed, the Bedding Rack provides convenient storage for pillows used for sleeping, extra blankets, slippers, sleep apparel, and other sleep-related items. Hence, the Bedding Rack is a multi-functional, decorative furniture apparatus that enhances the décor in a bedroom and provides an efficient way to store and display bedding when it is not on a bed.
While a Bedding Rack may have innumerable variations in design, the apparatus has four basic forms that are described in this document. Three are made of wood and one is made of metal. Each Bedding Rack has the same components. These include two vertical stanchions (with one on each side); one or two top rails to support the bedspread, comforter, quilt or duvet; two sets of mid-level rails for storing pillows and shams (usually with cross bars for support); and a preformed lower shelf to store slippers, small stuffed toys and other bedding materials. Each stanchion has a lengthy foot attached for stability. In addition, the vertical stanchions have side hooks to hang sleep apparel. Finally, the apparatus allows for the attachment of casters for easy mobility when desired.
A unique feature is the use of specially designed joints for two of the Bedding Rack's wooden embodiments. These joints allow for easy, on-site assembly rather than delivery of a permanently glued, finished product (unless preferred by the buyer). Since glue is not required for most of the Bedding Rack's self-locking assembly, the manufacturer can ship a Bedding Rack disassembled in a compact, smaller box and the user/seller has options for assembly with or without gluing the rack together. The metal Bedding Rack can be either welded or soldered, or COTS fasteners such as nuts and bolts can be used to connect the rails and lower shelf to the stanchions to produce a design that can be assembled and disassembled. Optional assembly is an advantage for manufacturers, as it allows for the use of a shipping container that is smaller than one used for a permanently assembled version. It also provides flexibility for display by the user. While the metal Bedding Rack and wooden Bedding Racks may appear different and do vary in materials, they are identical in overall features and functions; hence, they are necessarily included in the claims as independent embodiments of a single utility apparatus in this application.